


Kayak is fun unless you drown us

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik can’t kayak to save his life, Erik is a Drama Queen, Gays can’t drive, Idiots in Love, Jealous Erik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Erik and Charles go on vacation with friends but along the way Erik gets jealous. Charles didn’t choose him for the kayak activity, and Erik will never admit that he might be terrible on any kind of boat.





	Kayak is fun unless you drown us

“What is going on, Erik?” Charles asked him softly. Finding he was more patient than he ever thought he could be. Since Erik had been sulking for at least fifteen minutes. Well, Charles was patient put perhaps at some point patience had its limits. He was finding those limits closer as minutes passed by. 

“Nothing.” Erik said as he looked away. 

“Yeah, right. You’re even more broody than you usually are. Can you have the decency to tell me what’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me. I don’t have to talk to you if I don’t want to.”

Charles rolled his eyes, definitely “We’re in same bedroom for 5 days, we’re spending our days together. You’ll eventually have to talk to me. Will you tell me or will I have to figure it out on my own?”

That would make Erik react, he knew it “You better not! my thoughts are private. And it’s nothing. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take a walk.”

“Let me decide if it’s nothing. Why are you angry at me?”

“I don’t have to tell you, I have a right to be angry. Gott!”

And then. There it was, the revelation in Charles’ mind, it was so obvious that he said “Ah!” Out loud. 

“Ah What?” Erik said looking completely lost. 

“Ah, you’re jealous.” Charles said matter of factly.

“No, I’m not!” He said, bewildered. 

“Yes, you are. I can’t believe that it takes a few hours talking to someone else for you to get jealous. Didn’t know we were actually married. How many children do we have, Erik?” He teased him. 

“I’m not jealous! I just don’t like this guy, that’s all.” He said as he was looking away again, trying to look unbothered and failing pathetically. 

“Oh right, you don’t like the tall, dark, broody and quiet type. He’s literally so much like you, that’s why you don’t get along.”

“He’s not like me at all! We’re very different. His personality is so bland, I feel insulted actually.”

“If he’s so uninteresting, why are you sulking because I talked to him?”

“I should ask you why you’re even so close to him in the first place, uh? When did he start calling you Chuck? Seriously, ‘Chuck’ You would never let me call you that, not that I’d like to, it’s absolutely ridiculous but yes I don’t like him and I don’t like the way he acts around you.” 

“You mean you don’t like that he acts like you do around me? Taking all of my attention, keeping close, looking at other people like they’re not really here?”

Erik looked down, clearly realising he perhaps didn’t like that they both tried to keep Charles’ attention. 

“Yes, you know I’m right. Now would you sit next to me?” Charles said as he taped on the bed. Erik sat and Charles took his right hand “You don’t need to worry, you’re just terrible on a boat. Last time, you almost got us falling off a cliff.” 

That made Erik laugh “We didn’t fall off a cliff. I had the whole situation in control.”

“Yeah right, you almost got us drowning in control.” 

Erik smiled “We’re both alive so it wasn’t so bad. And it was a really good day if you do remember. We laughed a lot.” 

“We did.” Then after he took a breath “He’s not going to replace you, you know that?”

“I know. That’s not what I’m scared of.”

“What’s the matter then?” Charles was confused. 

Erik took a breath “That he’s going to dare the thing I never dared to do.”

Charles raised his eyebrows comically “Kayaking without killing us?”

Erik bowed his head and shook it as he laughed softly “No, asking you on a date, to be more than friends. I don’t like him but he did more in two months than I did in two years.”

“Wait, y-you want to ask me out...on a date?”

“Yes, ever since we met. I’m just...terribly stupid.”

“Yes.” Charles agreed. 

“Yes?” Erik said quizzically. 

“Yes. I’d go out with you on a date. And yes, you are stupid.”

“Takes two.” Erik said as he raised his eyebrows. 

“It does. So where are you taking me?”

“Surprise...more seriously I have no idea. But I’m going to find out. Let’s say...tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night, then. Remember that I really like yellow tulips.”

Erik laughed “I’ll remember.” 

“I want to give you something before we go on a date, would you like that?”

Erik nodded and Charles got closer then sat on his lap. And agonizingly slow, held his face so gently that Erik had time to look into his blue eyes with adoration. Then with aching tenderness put his lips on Erik’s and kissed him softly. Well, that’s what he aimed for but after a little while the kiss got heated. And Erik put two years of pining in a single kiss. And soon enough, his hand were creeping under Charles’ shirt but he stopped himself. They talked about a date and he was about to be patient and romance him. Erik didn’t have much romance in his life before but he was about to start. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing Charles. He was in complete disbelief, he started to smile into the kiss. Charles looked at time, tilting his head in the cute way he always did. 

“What?” He said with an absolutely adorable, tiny smile. 

“Nothing. I’m just enjoying this moment a lot.” Erik said, his voice fond. He caressed Charles’ face like the most precious artefact he had ever seen “I never thought we would actually do this, I never thought you would want me. I never thought it was something you wanted.”

Charles only smiled “Of course, I’ve wanted you. I’ve wanted this, more than anything. Since we’ve met, have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?”

Erik laughed “Yes, I did. I really look like a shark when I smile.”

“A very handsome shark indeed”

Which prompted Erik to smile with all his teeth and Charles to laugh holding onto Erik’s arms. 

“I don’t really want to wait until tomorrow night, we can just go out. I don’t need a fancy restaurant or a film or anything really. Not that we’d found much of that in the area. We could just go to the beach, eat unhealthy food that would do you no wrong and just be together, what do you say?” Charles asked as he played with Erik’s hands. 

“I don’t want to wait either. Let’s go, I’ll drive.” Erik said as he stood up, letting go of Charles but still holding his hand. 

“You do know this is my car, right?” 

“No offense but you’re the worst driver I’ve ever been with. You know what they say “Gays can’t drive” you’re one of those, Charles.”

Charles gasped comically, putting his hands to his heart “Am not! I am a perfectly good driver.”

“Hm hm, I’ll let you believe that. Just let me drive, okay?” 

Charles pouted which made Erik’s heart melt but he didn’t surrender. And eventually Charles accepted his fate “Okay, you’ll drive. I choose the music and I’m going to pick the cheesiest pop songs you have ever heard.”

Erik sighed “If it means, we don’t die in a car crash I’ll make that sacrifice.”

“Always so dramatic. Let’s go! I want to see the sunset with you.” 

“I didn’t know you were that romantic.”

“Well, you have many things to learn about me.” Charles said with a promising smile. 

As Erik was driving, Charles kept his promise and put on Taylor Swift. Which prompted a sigh from Erik. But eventually Erik enjoyed the ride and even the music, for he was in a good mood and did feel like the lyrics really spoke to him for the first time. Charles really made him soft, but he found he didn’t mind one bit. It was good to drive, feeling lighter than he could recall and looking at Charles as he hummed to the songs and smiled to him when he felt his eyes on him. It was simple and perfect. Something Erik didn’t know much about, it was new. And yet, it felt like home. Just like Charles always felt to him. An instant impact no one ever had on him. It made sense, this was exactly where he needed to be. Right there, with this man close to him like he always had been to his heart. When they got closer to the beach, Charles’ face lighted up even more. And Erik smiled to himself. This man could seemingly have everything, he was 22 and already rich beyond reason. Yet, he never needed much to be happy. He only had to be close to the sea and his face was brighter than the sun that was already starting to set. 

“Come on, let’s park! I want us to be on the sand when it sets.” Charles said excitedly. 

Erik obliged and parked the car. A contented smile on his face when he said to Charles “Here we are, sir.” 

Charles smiled back and soon enough he was out of the car. Erik barely got out when Charles took off his shoes and started to run. Challenging Erik to be the first to have their feet under water. Erik wasn’t one to refuse a challenge so as soon as he could, did the same and started to run. Erik ran every morning, when he had time for hours. So, he soon found himself overrunning Charles. And laughing like a kid. As he had his feet under water and Charles falling dramatically next to him.

“I can’t believe you won. I almost lost a lung right there.” Charles said in defeat and out of breath.

“You should go with me on my morning runs.“

“And turn myself into a total ninny, compared to the Calvin Klein model with a perfect cardio that you are? No, thank you. But watching on a bench while you run around Central Park is...another thing.” 

Erik smirked “So you’re telling me every time you went with me to “read and feel connected to the nature around us” was in fact to check me out?”

“Well, I did read but yes it was mostly to check you out. I certainly didn’t wake up a 6am just to read Tolstoy or Austen. Can you blame me? You look quite dashing when sweaty and flushed with exertion.”

“Only you would use “dashing” to describe how you thirst over someone.” Erik said affectionately. 

“That’s why you like me.” Charles said as he closed his eyes feeling the very last rays of sunshine on his face. 

He looked ethereal to Erik and he thought to himself I do way more than just like you. Not feeling quite ready to utter these words, he barely said to anyone. Not since, his mother died. He knew that Charles told him a few times but it wasn’t exactly the same now. And he knew that you if he would say these words to someone, it would be to Charles. And he knew that no matter how scared he was of some things, he would overthrow those fears for him. 

It was Charles who got Erik out of his thoughts when he asked Erik to lie down with him then said “Look how beautiful it is, in a few minutes the sun will disappear from our sight. How absolutely wonderful.”

“It does every day.” Erik knew he was being a grump but he couldn’t help himself. 

“And it’s stunning. Something can happen every day and be just as wonderful.” Then even more softly “I see you almost every day and I’m still amazed sometimes.” 

Before Erik could even think about it, he was on Charles. Kissing him and putting all the love he didn’t dare to say. It was only their second kiss and Erik found himself completely addicted, wondering how he ever survived without it, without his daily dose of Charles’ lips on his. It was perfect, the perfect amount of everything he ever needed in life. And he was holding it right now. He felt like the luckiest man in the world for perhaps the first time in his life. Charles let go of the kiss to watch the sunset as he held Erik’s hand. But Erik only looked at Charles’ face with adoration. Thinking that it was the most beautiful sight his eyes ever had the privilege to witness. 

They laid there, talking about anything not seeing the hours passing by, kissing and watching the sea turns a darker shade of blue as the sky did the same. Charles ran to his car to bring them pop tarts and juices that Erik redundantly took. And they found once again that silence was as comfortable as conversation. That they didn’t need to talk to understand each other. That a simple look or touch told them everything they needed to know. And that’s everything Erik ever looked for in someone. Someone who didn’t judge his silence but learned to understand it. And Charles, someone who would see his light but understand he needed calm to be truly at peace.   
Somehow they found that in each other. 

And when they rode back to the holiday home, the stars shining and the music low. They both knew they were home already. They shared the same bed for the first time knowing they had all the time in the world and so many things to discover in themselves, in each other and the world. As Erik closed his eyes, Charles lying on his chest. He felt at peace with everything for perhaps the first time in his life.


End file.
